Teen Titans: The Legacy of Dr Salven
by 111111310
Summary: A US battle cruiser vanishes, the Teen Titans are sent to investigate, but it turns out there's more then meets the eye. Takes place after the 5th cartoon season. Not finished yet. Rated k right now, maybe T later but I don't know. R and R please!


Hi people. This is my first story so far. Please enjoy! Having said that, it's finished yet, but I do plan on updating it often. Please rate and review.

Teen Titans

Book 1

Prologue:

MAYDAY, MAYDAY, THIS IS THE USS WISCONSIN. WE HAVE HIT A HUGE STORM. THE SHIP IS LEAKING WATER FAST! WE NEED ASSITANC...

The transmission was interrupted as water flooded the control room.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK" a voice shouted

Men began running about. Some ran for the lifeboats others for cover from the storm. Other we're washed over board.

"THE SHIP, SHE'S GOING DOWN" a man yelled as the ship began to groan.

Suddenly the loud ear-splitting noise of metal could be herd as the ship started to crack in half. Men screamed in horror and ran towards the lifeboats. Finally the ship gave away. The ship cracked in half and started to sink.

By the time the ordeal was over, there was nothing left. Not a single soul of that boat was left alive...

Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to Newz and more, starring your host Bob Harris. Last night, a strange SOS signal was received from the USS Wisconsin. The USS Wisconsin was found missing this morning. So far there has been no leads to how the ship disappeared..."

"You here that Robin?" Cyborg called back into the kitchen

"Yeah, sounds like trouble" Robin answered as he opened the fridge "HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TURKEY I WAS SAVING FOR MY BREAKFAST?"

"Oh umm well Robin you see umm..." Cyborg stuttered

"YOU ATE MY TURKY!" Robin yelled angrily

"Sorry man, I didn't know..." Cyborg started

"It's okay I'll just buy a new one...

"Umm okay. Well aren't we going to investigate the missing ship?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah, well, umm, okay. You sure it can't wait?" Robin asked

"Robin what has gotten into you" Cyborg asked

"I didn't get breakfast" Robin answered

"Robin who CARES about breakfast, we gota go find out what happened to the ship"

"Okay two things" Robin started " one, I CARE ABOUT MY BREAKFAST and two IT'S JUST A SMALL FISHING BOAT"

"Robin, it's not a small fishing boat, it's a BIG BATTLE SHIP" Cyborg corrected

"Ahhh so what big battle ships disappear all the time" Robin said searching through the fridge again

"Robin, BIG SHIPS DON'T DISSAPPER OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH EVERY DAY!" Cyborg yelled

Robin takes a plate of fried eggs out of the fridge and starts eating them, cold.

"Robin since when do you eat eggs cold?" asked Cyborg

"When I'm starving for breakfast" Robin said gulping down the rest of the eggs "Okay lets go find that ship!"

"Maybe you really do need breakfast to think normally" Cyborg said

"Of course I do..." Robin was suddenly interrupted by Raven

"Where... Are... My... Eggs" Raven said as she turned away from the fridge, looking menacingly at Robin

"Uh-ho" Robin said as he took a step or two back

"Okay, it could be awhile before we go find that ship" Cyborg said to himself as he left the room, leaving Robin to deal with Raven on his own

Chapter 2

"Cyborg is the T-Sub ready to launch?" Robin asked

"Uhh unless you want it to just leak water and sink to the bottom of the sea, NO" Cyborg grumpily replyed

"Why don't you just build a T-Sub and a T-Ship so you don't have to rebuild it all the time?" asked Robin

"WELL COULD YOU HAVE SAID THAT EARLYER, BEFORE I STARTED TO REBUILD THE T-SHIP?" Cyborg yelled in fury

"Cyborg, why are you so mad?" Robin asked

"IM MAD BECAUSE WE DIDN'T START REBUILDING THE T-SHIP UNTIL AFTER YOU AND RAVEN COOLED DOWN WHICH WAS LIKE 5 HOURS AGO! IN OTHER WORDS YOU LETS ME SIT AROUND FOR 5 HOURS THAT COULD HAVE BEEN USE TO REBULD THE T-SHIP" Cyborg yelled

"Umm... okay... I guess I'll see you later then" Robin said as he left the launch hanger

Robin walked to his room. He paced around the room, thinking. Maybe_ Cyborg is low on power and needs a recharge... _Robin thought. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

Robin awoke to the sound of his communicator ringing. _Hmm I must have fell asleep_. Robin pulled the communicator out of his pocket and opened it, it was Cyborg.

"Yes Cyborg, is the T-sub finished?" Robin asked impatiently

"Yes, it is. All the other Titans are here waiting for you." Cyborg replied

"Okay I'm on my way" Robin said as he snapped his communicator shut

Robin ran down the stairs, through the hallway and into the hanger.

"Hey dude, 'bout time you got here. We been waiting for like..."

"Only 5 minutes" Raven interrupted Beast Boy

"Umm okay then, let go" Robin said as he climbed into his seat.

The other titans got into their seats and the cockpits shut. Cyborg then launched the T-Sub into the water.

Chapter 3

"Cool, look at that big fish the size of a whale!" Beast Boy said as he pointed out the cockpit

"That IS a whale" Raven said back

"Oh... right, I knew that! I was just testing you" Beast Boy said defensively

"Yeah, sure" Raven said back, her voice full of sarcasm

"Guy stay focused, we're nearing the last site of the distress signal." Robin said "and keep you're eyes pealed for anything unusual" he added

They zoomed a long around the ocean floor until:

"I'm picking something up on radar Robin" Cyborg said

"Good work Cyborg, what is it" Robin asked

"It's an underwater base of some sort." Cyborg replied "I'm headed toward toward it right now."

"No Cyborg, wait what if..."

Robin was interrupted as two rocks in front of then split in two to reveal an under water turret under each. The turrets started firing at the sub.

"See what I mean!" Robin said sourly

"Oh, oops, I guess I got a little carried away" Cyborg said

"Quick, Raven fire" Robin ordered over the transmission

Suddenly two energy bolts shot out of the front of the T-Sub hitting the turrets dead center. The turrets collapsed as the T-sub zoomed past.

"Nice Shoot Raven" Robin complemented

"Cyborg try and get us inside the base." Robin said

"Okay this should be easy" Cyborg said as he drove the sub into the hanger.

Once the T-Sub landed the cockpits popped open and the Titans got out. They walked down a hallway into a large open room. Suddenly mini blaster turrets came out of the wall.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled as he pulled out his BO-staff

All of a sudden the room was filled with the noise of energy bolts being fired. Robin swung he BO-staff around deflecting the energy bolts.

Beast Boy transformed into a rino and rammed the whole left side of the room taking out half the turrets. Beast Boy then retreated back to his friends and transformed back to a person.

Cyborg activated his cannons and within 5 seconds the other turrets we're scrap metal.

The Titans resumed walking through the complex until they found them selves in a large open room full of computer and other electronic gizmos. Suddenly, but slowly a chair turned around to reveal an old man wearing an eye patch.

"Ahh Teen Titans, I knew you would show up sometime" the old man said

Chapter 4

Suddenly a force-field sprang up around the Titans trapping them in a dome.

"Now, lets talk business. My name is Dr. Salven." Dr. Salven said "I plan on using all my computing power to create enough energy to tear space ans time its self. Then I will bring forth an army or shark-men from a different dimension and conquer the whole earth."

"Uhh sounds complicated" Robin said confused

"Don't you get smart with me" Dr. Salven said menacingly "and it is, by the way, complicated. As for when I tested my invention, it worked, but created a huge storm. Which..."

"Which sank the USS Wisconsin yes I know." Raven interrupted

"Correct." Dr. Salven said "In fact I have found a way to control the storm created by tearing space and time. So when I send forth for my army of shark-men I will also be controlling a giant storm at sea. The best part is that all the ship remains are sucked into the tear and are destroyed, leaving no evidence."

All the Titans we're shocked. Robin was the first to speck:

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh but I will, as for, you can't stop me." Dr. Salven said as he turned back to his computer

"What are you going to do with us?" Starfire asked

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. I am going to make you watch as I summon my army. Then I will force you outside into the sea where you will drown or get sucked into the tear in time, never to be seen again." Dr. Salven answered

"You are a wicked and evil man!" Starfire yelled at him

"Yes, I know" Dr. Salvin said menacingly

Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and charged at the force-field. He was through back and was transformed back into a person. The force-field didn't take any damage.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos !" Raven said as a dark energy came out of her hands hitting the force-field

Finally Raven grew tiered and stopped. The force-field was still undamaged.

"You see Teen Titans, I have done great research on you. You will not escape my grasp so easily." Dr. Salvin said

WERRRR WERRRR The alarms sounded and red emergency lights blinked.

"ARGGG what is happening?" Dr. Salven yelled at himself as he locked on the problem "What ? We're taking in water? But how?"

"Umm Beast Boy, how about next time we're in an underwater base you don't ram the walls." Raven said calmly

"Yeah umm okay" Beast Boy said back

"Fools! I'll still have time to open the tear." Dr. Salvan said as he logged into the start up program

Dr. Salvan entered the password, logged in and started the program.

"Muhahahaha" Dr. Salvan laughed "You can't stop me now Titans!"

An ear-splitting rumbling noise was emitted from outside. Suddenly the power flickered.

"no... No... NO, stay together" Dr. Salvan said to himself "Just a little longer and...

The power flickered again, but this time it stayed off. The Force field went down. The Teen Titans were free, but the compound was still leaking water. They were already up to their ankles in water.

"Dudes look out there! There are shark-men!" Beast Boy screamed in terror

"Hurry, we need to get to the T-Sub" Robin said as he raced down the hallway.

The Teen Titans jumped in the T-Sub and launched. Beast Boy turned and looked out the cockpit and saw the tear. Suddenly the complex exploded and the tear started to shrink pulling all the shark-men back with it.

"Quick Robin, up there" Starfire pointed "I saw another ship"

"Cyborg?" Robin asked

"She's right," Cyborg replied "should I track it down?" Cyborg asked

"Chances are is Dr. Salven, so in this case, yes track it down" Robin answered

"Okay" Cyborg said turning the sub upwards

Chapter 5

The other sub grew bigger faster as the T-sub chased it down.

"OH-YEAH Cyborg's got this guy cornered between us and the surface" Beats Boy cheered

As Dr. Salven's sub approached the surface it leveled out. The T-Sub grew closer and closer and finally at the surface, Dr. Salven's ship extended wins and took off, right out of the water.

"You just had to say it didn't you Beast Boy?" Raven fumed

"Umm oops" Beast Boy said "Hey Cyborg, why can't our sub do that?" Beast Boy asked

"Because Robin and Raven argued over who ate who's breakfast this morning." Cyborg answered

Beast Boy and Starfire give Robin and Raven that 'you are so dead' look.

"Hey don't look at me, none of that would've happened if Cyborg didn't eat my Turkey." Robin protested

"Man that's so not cool, pulling me into this like that." Cyborg said back to Robin

"Hey I didn't pull you into this, you did yourself my eating my Turkey" Robin protested

"You boys can argue all you you want, later." Raven put in "The point is Dr. Salven is getting away, and as long as he not behind bars, he is still a major threat."

"Raven is right, we must stop him" Starfire said

"But we fly anywhere" Cyborg said

"No problem, we'll go back home and rebuild the T-ship." Beast Boy said

"Beast Boy do you know just HOW LONG it takes me to do that?" Cyborg asked

"ahh no." Beast boy answered "ohh I gota plan!"

"It cannot include, holograms that follow spaceship-subs and destroy them with energy bolts or Superflying bionic bunnies that look like me" Raven added

"ahh never mind" Beast Boy said

"Yeah, that's what I though" Raven said smartley

"Titans we have to do something, Dr. Salven is getting away!" Robin yelled

Suddenly a cloud of dust surrounded the T-sub as it sat on the surface of the water.

"what? Dust cloud, at sea?" Beast Boy said confused "that can mean only one thing!"

A figure stood on a piece of rock suspended in mid air. Once the dust cloud cleared Beast Boy's prediction was correct.

"Hi guys, herd you need some help!" The figure asked

"Terra!" Beast Boy Cried out with joy

"Oh goodie" Raven muttered sarcasticly to herself

"Hello friend!" Starfire greeted

"Welcome back Terra" Robin said warmly

"Aww man can this day get much weirder?" Cyborg said to himself

Chapter 6

"And now, we shall proceed" Dr. Salven said to him self "to step two of my plan"

Lights and noises from outside indicated that he had landed. Dr. Salven got out of his ship and walked into the forest.

The Teen Titans zoomed across the water on the rocks Terra was controlling.

"Robin I can't get a fix on Dr. Salven's location." Cyborg said to Robin

"Don't worry, we'll find him" Robin responded

Finally the Titans reach land. They jump off the rocks, the rocks then fall onto the ground.

"So, where we going next?" Terra asked casually

"We don't know yet Terra." Robin answered

"Oh, okay" Terra said back

"Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed "Look at this" he said pointing to the screen on his arm "Large build ups of energy. My guess is that it's Dr. Salven"

"Maybe," Robin started "but I though we destroyed his machine."

"That is true, but what if it was all a trick." Cyborg challenged

"Well..." Robin said thinking "lets go investigate"

Excellent, things are working, just as planned" Dr. Salven said to himself as he stared at the radar "Soon they will be in my grasp and I will destroy them all."

Chapter 7

As soon as the door was broken down, the Teen Titans walked in. Suddenly, the walls of the room started compressing, slowly.

"Titans, GO!" Robin said as he leaped out of the room and into the next

Raven, BB, Cyborg, Terra and Starfire soon followed. And just in time too. The walls met each other with a loud clang. The Teen Titans walked into the next room, all of a sudden, giant walls came out of the floor, reaching the roof, creating a maze.

"Great" Raven said sarcasticly

The Titans made their way through the maze slowly, but finally they reached the end. They entered the next room. Lasers crisscrossed all over the room.

"Ohhhh, I wonder what happens if I touch one" Beast Boy said curiously extending his hand tower a laser

"BB, NO!" Cyborg yelled as he dive at Beast Boy

They hit the floor with a loud THUD.

"Dude... why'd you do that?" Beast Boy wined

"Ever though what bad things might happen if you did touch one?" Cyborg said crossly "We could fall into a pit of lava, or your finger might get severed by the laser!"

"Oh, okay I didn't think about that..." Beast Boy said

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, we need to stop Dr. Salven" Robin yelled at them from across the room "I got across the room and deactivated the lasers so you can just walk across the room now."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy said running across the room with Cyborg on his heels

The Teen Titans entered the next room to find Dr. Salven standing at the other end. He also had a machine next to him.

"Ahhh Teen Titans" Dr. Salven started "you're just in time to see my newest invention"

"Wait just one minuet here, if we destroyed you're machine already, how can you have it here?" Beast Boy asked

"I'm glad you asked" Dr. Salven said "You see, that wasn't my invention at all. It was all a fake!"

"What?" Raven Said confused "Then how did the USS Wisconsin sink?"

"Well, Raven it seems you're 'guess' back there wasn't right" Dr. Salven said smartly "and frankly I don't know how it did sink"

"Enough of this, Teen Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as he started to run across the large room

"Oops, looks like you're too late!" Dr. Salven said menacingly

The machine started to make noises and a small black dot appeared on the far wall. It got bigger and bigger very slowly. Terra focused her power and a giant rock burst through the floor. She then used her power to fling it at the machine.

"Terra, NO! " don't..." Robin started

He was too late, the rock hit the machine full speed, and it met its mark. The machine exploded covering the room with dust. When the dust cleared the small black bot had turned into a big black hole.

"Now look what you've done' Dr. Salven screamed as he ran out of the room

"Robin, Maybe we should get outta here" Beast Boy suggested

"Yeah that sounds like a good...

Suddenly the room started shaking and Rock started to fall from the roof as it started to give way.

"RUN!" Beast Boy screamed as he ran out of the room followed by Robin, Raven Cyborg and Starfire.

The Titans burst out into the open as the building caved in with a loud crash. Beast Boy looked around.

"Wait, wheres Terra?" he asked, panic edging in his voice

"Well, she probably got sucked into the black hole" Raven answered with no emotion in her voice

"What!" Beast Boy yelled in surprised "Do you know what this means?

A loud thundering noise could be herd as Dr. Salven descended upon then wearing a jetpack.

"Only that she is now in my clutches!" Dr. Salven answered as he zoomed away

A moment of utter silence fell over the Teen Titans.

"Guys we got to save her" Beast Boy said

"I know, but we don't know where Dr. Salven is" Robin said "Our only choice is to go back to the tower until we gather more information"


End file.
